1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a support.
2. Description of Related Art
To support an electronic device such as a digital photo frame on a surface, a support is usually used. Most supports can only be orientated to support the devices either in portrait or in landscape position, this is inconvenient as many photos stored in a device are created to be portrait displayed or to be landscape displayed. This causes even further inconvenience for the user to add only portrait or only landscape pictures to the photo frame that can only be placed in an unsuitable position.
Therefore, some improvements are needed in the art.